


Robron: The theme park

by jdinglemonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Romance, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdinglemonkey/pseuds/jdinglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well considering I am 110% Spiritually connected to Robron and are complete trash for it I felt like it was finally time to write a little bit of what I'd love to see between my babies. ♥ In this one I am going to revisit where they went to the theme park. We never got to see what happens! But I'm going to give it a damn good go with this fan fic c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robron: The theme park

##  **Chapter one: To the park!**

For once, Robert had awoken first; he sat up, yawning as a first action before running his hand through his hair. He carried his arm upwards and met his other arm, stretching. He looked over at Aaron, still sound asleep. He leaned over him, putting his hand on his shoulder and whispering to him "Hey, hey...Aaron." Aaron started to stir in his sleep. After a short while of Robert continuously whispering in his ear, his eyes opened and he looked over his shoulder at Robert, greeting him with a smile. "Ay, I can't even get a solid kip anymore with you around." Robert smiled before kissing him on the lips and leaning back letting Aaron sit up in the bed. The bed was really only made for a single person but they both squoze into it until they had a place of their own. Robert sat at the end of the bed whilst Aaron stretched. "So I was thinking, why don't we visit the theme park today? I know we were planning to with Liv, but we still could, just on a separate occasion."  
"Wanting me all to yourself are ye?" Aaron smiled, just recovering from a yawn.  
"Well, we have been quite focused on Liv recently, I want to spend some time alone with you. Who knows, I might even win you a teddy on one of the arcade games. I may even get lucky afterwards." Robert grinned cheekily looking at Aaron. Aaron leaned forward, leaving him centimetres away from Robert's lips. "On one condition."  
"Oh? And what is that?" Robert stared at Aaron's lips before getting lost in his eyes.  
"I get to drive the dodgems." He smiled, reciprocating the stare. Robert joked around, acting as if he was thinking about it.  
"Alright, deal!" He leaned forward and placed his lips on Aaron's once more. Aaron put his hand's on Robert's sides, just underneath his arms as they shared this moment. Robert put his right hand on Aaron's cheek and felt his fuzzy stubble on the palm of his hand. Chas came to the door and loitered just outside, peeking in through the crack, seeing the two making out. She burst into the bedroom "rise and shine you two!" she spoke whilst gliding across the room to open the curtains. "God mum, I'm 20 not 12, I can open my own curtains." moaned Aaron. He had resorted to holding Robert's hand under a curl of the cover. They both looked at each other secretly, smiling before Chas turned back around.  
"Alrighty, Mr. grumpy, just trying to be helpful." She wandered out the room as her heels clacked against the wood panels and her bangles bounced against her wrist. "You think she saw?" Aaron spoke softly with his eyes focused on Robert's face. Robert smirked looking at Aaron. "Well, who cares if she did?" He placed a quick peck on Aaron's cheek before hopping out of the bed. "Come on then, lets get changed, the theme park is waiting for us!"  
"They'll be waiting even longer if we've gotta wait for you to get yourself ready." Aaron replied with a massive grin on his face. Robert's mouth opened wide, acting shocked. "Oh yeah?" Robert started fumbling about with his hair. "Oh look, I'm Aaron, got to put thirteen layers of gel in my hair." Robert laughed looking at Aaron's face go all stern. "Oy you!" Aaron threw one of the pillows at Robert as he kept creasing with laughter. Aaron hopped out of the bed a little too lively, fumbling on the edge of it and falling into Robert's hands. "See now that's the spirit, so excited you're practically tripping over yourself." Robert spoke with sarcastic enthusiasm. They both stood upright and started eyeing up each others lips. As their heads floated closely to each other, Chas wandered past with the laundry. "Oh! Don't mind me, just passing by with the washing!" She cheerily smiled, knowing she had interrupted them yet again, slightly intentional. She wandered off, leaving Robert and Aaron still insanely close to each other. "We really need to get a place of our own." Aaron said with a sigh.  
"Yup." replied Robert.

After getting changed, they both entered the living room. Robert was wearing his red sweater, blue jeans, blue suede shoes and his black leather jacket. Aaron was wearing black skinnies with his green sweater and black trainers, they had white outlining on them. Chas and Diane were both having a cup of tea over in the corner kitchen. Chas smirked at them both before continuing her conversation with Diane. "Cuppa?" Aaron casually inquired to his mum. "Yeah love, there is hot water in the kettle." She smiled warmly, feeling smug. "Okay then..." Aaron picked up the kettle in a little tantrum.  
"Well you said you're 20 not 12 now, just letting you be independent." Robert couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself in the background. "Ay, shu'rup you." Aaron said as he poured the warm water into two cups. "Guess I had this coming, didn't I?"  
"Ahhh, well I gotta admit, you did, Aaron." chimed Robert from the table. Chas cackled to herself, hugging Aaron as he sat in the chair. "You're so funny when you go off in a little strop, moody pants. Right, I'm going go open up, have fun you two at the-theme park." They both looked at Chas with shock. "Yes I heard about your little arrangement earlier."  
"How long were you standing outside my door?" inquired Aaron, with a flustered tone.  
"Long enough love, long enough." See you later. "And you, Mr. Sugden, take care of my boy."  
"I won't dissapoint, ma'am." He smiled as Chas exited the room. Diane joined them at the table for a while, discussing about the theme park. During this time they had grabbed some cereal and scoffed it. "Well, I think it will be lovely for both of you!"  
"I know it will be. I'm going get in the car, Don't be too long putting on your extra three layers of gel." Robert got up, throwing the keys up and catching them again as he exited the room. Aaron picked up the bowls and took them over to the sink. "Right I'm heading off as well, Diane.  
"Alright, pet, you take care of Robert won't you?" Aaron smiled, picking up his black body warmer before making an exit.  
"Of course I will, that soft lad will probably be dragging me on the tunnel off love ride or something aha, See you later."

##  **Chapter two: The fun begins**

The car journey was filled with mainly Aaron joking around about how _bad_ Robert's driving was. The one memorable moment was when they were driving down a long empty road and Aaron was continuing to jokingly judge Robert's driving. Robert pulled his left hand off the wheel and grabbed Aaron's side, squeezing it. Aaron giggled trying pull Robert's hand off as it was tickling him; Robert let go, laughing as he put his hand back on the wheel. "Now, don't make me do that again." he spoke in a playful tone.

After a forty-five minute drive, they had finally made it to the theme park. As they drove along to find a parking space, Aaron saw the track of a roller coaster above, it had a menacing corkscrew and a massive loop-de-loop. Robert followed Aaron's stare, seeing the track himself. "Eyeing up your first ride, are you?" Aaron sat back in the seat of the car looking over at Robert with a hint of worry.  
"No, not really." He tried to hide the worry in his voice. Robert cocked an eyebrow, looking over at Aaron then back on the road. "Oh? Come on now, my tough cookie little Aaron isn't actually, scared of heights is he?" Robert spoke with such sarcasm.  
"Shush you!" Aaron laughed as he saw Robert smiling.  
"I guess that's why you mentioned about the dodgems, little Aaron is scared of heightssssss." Robert kept teasing Aaron. "Ay! Don't make me return the favour of a tickle." They finally found a parking space; Robert pulled out the key and the engine's rumble cut out instantly. Aaron opened his door a little and looked down. "Eh, you can't even park this thing straight, such a bad driver." He shut the door again and looked over at Robert who was already leaning over the gears and handbrake. "Well, if you keep this driving tease up, I'll just have to keep your height tease up, won't I?" Robert was studying Aaron's face before looking at his lips for a second before placing his own on them. They shared a kiss for a few moments before Robert drew back, grinning. "Still a great kisser though." Aaron had to admit it. Robert exited the car, with a smug expression filling his face. As Robert was locking the car he looked over at Aaron standing around the other side of the car. "You know I wonder, what if you are scared of heights cause you are short yourself?"  
"I might have to drive on the way back, so we actually have a competent driver behind the wheel." They both smiled looking at each other. "So this tease is still on, ye?" asked Robert.  
"Well, what do you think, Mr. Smugden?" They both met behind the car and started walking towards the entrance. As they were walking, Robert looked down at Aaron and slipped his hand into his own. Aaron felt Robert's hand and turned his head to look at Robert, smiling. "I am really glad we did this, Robert."  
"I wonder if you'll be still saying that when I beat you at hook-a-duck five times, may I add, in a row."  
"Oh?" Aaron's eyebrows arched upwards in surprise "Someone is feeling confident, aren't they?"  
"Very, considering it is the truth." Aaron stopped them both and grabbed Robert's other arm momentarily, stealing a kiss from Robert. "I guess we'll have to see about that!" 

After purchasing their tickets, Robert and Aaron both walked inside with haste as they were both really excited. Thrilling screams of people filled the skies above. On the ground level, chatter of people all slurred into each other, creating a cloud of un-comprehensible mumbling. They entered one of the arcades and Aaron rushed Robert over to the empty air hockey table. "Now I know I can beat you at this!" Aaron threw a pound into the slot and the machine turned on; the puck spat out in Aaron's tray. He picked it up and placed it on the table. He leaned forward, back bent with a stare of intensity. Robert was slightly bent forward, waiting for Aaron's move. "My, you get really into this don't you?" said Robert after examining Aaron's concentration. There was a load of laughter shared between them, especially when Aaron belted the puck and it bounced off Robert's mallet, flying off the table. The ending score was seven to three, making Aaron the victor. "Ayeeee!" Aaron threw his arms up in victory. Robert walked around the table, putting his hands on Aaron's waist. "Now however am I going to reward you for winning, hmmm." He looked just beyond Aaron's head and saw a photo booth. "I have an idea." Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him over to the booth. "Well go on then." Robert waved his arm inside as he held the curtain back. Aaron stepped inside and pulled Robert by his sweater "Come ere, you." The curtain flapped for a while before falling idle. Robert put in the money and the instructions came up, explaining how they have five second to pose for each photo. It begun, they cheerfully smiled on the first one, switching to them both puffing out their cheeks and opening their eyes wide for the second pose. Then they both looked at each other delightfully, they almost missed the next image as they got lost in each other's eyes. For the fourth image they put two fingers up behind each others head, creating bunny ears for each other. The next pose was Robert squeezing Aaron in a hug; Robert has his eyes closed and smiled pleasantly, whilst Aaron looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes. For the final image, Aaron grabbed Robert by his jacket, in both hands and kissed him on the lips. They both scurried out of the booth, excited to see the photos. "We look hilarious on this one!" Aaron spoke as he pointed to the second one. "Yeah but you look adorable on all of them, Aaron." Aaron turned to look at Robert. "Soft lad." before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Lets go see you try and beat me at hook-a-duck then, aye?" asked Aaron.  
"There is no try about it, you know I'm going to." They both exited the small arcade, in search of a hook-a-duck stall.

##  **Chapter three: 'I won it for you'**

After a five minute search, they still hadn't found a hook-a-duck stall but something caught Robert's eye as they were walking by. "Hey, Aaron, I think you are missing something."  
"What? I haven't dropped our photos have I?" Aaron spluttered out his sentence in worry, he didn't want to let Robert down and lose them. "Hey, hey, calm down, I don't mean anything like that." He put his right hand on Aaron's arm and pointed in the distance with his left hand. "I mean that." He smiled looking at Aaron's face light up as he realised. "Dodgems!" Aaron's excitement got the better of him as it wrapped around the word as it escaped his mouth. Robert moved his hand down off Aaron's arm, into his hand. "Come on then!" Robert ran over to the Dodgems with Aaron and began queuing. The Dodgem's court was elevated slightly and Robert paid close attention to it. "Now, I don't want you panicking but the dodgem's court is slightly raised off the floor, I hope you are okay with the height."  
"Cheeky bugger! Think I should drive the dodgem, they are really tricky steer as it is, and well-with a poor driver like yourself, we may never get anywhere."  
"Ah" Robert nodded his head up slightly. "You best be careful, or I'll have two things to tease you about. Lets hope you are as good of a driver as you are making yourself out to be, aye?" After a short wait is was their turn, they both shot to a dodgem and got strapped in, ready to start. Robert placed his hand on Aaron's leg and started pointing to the peddle "Now that one is to accelerate."  
"Robert, there is one peddle! I know what I'm doing!" He giggled as he knew Robert was continuing the tease. Aaron felt a sudden energy as he heard what song was playing before the dodgems commenced: _Outside_ , it made him think back to all his running, giving him adrenaline. The siren sounded and Aaron smashed his foot into the peddle. "Woooah!" Robert was caught off guard as the dodgem sped around the court. Aaron bounced off other dodgems like a pinball. A gleaming smiled adorned Aaron's face; Robert pulled his attention off the people in the other dodgems and looked at Aaron. He saw the happiness in Aaron's expression, making him smile warmly before being bumped back into reality by a dodgem. He decided to join in on the fun "Aaron! Left! Go left, there, there!" They successfully bumped into someone and shouted "aye!" in unison. The dodgems began to slow down and the siren sounded again. They unbuckled the belts and stepped out the dodgem, heading for the exit of the court. "Well I got to admit, I don't have two things to tease you about."  
"That was so much fun! I loved it!" Aaron kept exploding with excitement, dodgems were one of his favourites. Robert laughed happily to himself. "I should bring you to the theme park more often, I get to see this really cute side of you." Aaron smiled stepping off the dodgem platform with Robert holding is hand again. 

"Oh! Look what I've just spotted." Aaron motioned his head in the direction of a hook-a-duck stall. It wasn't in sight when they were standing on the other side of the dodgem court. "Well would you look at that, a hook-a-duck stall. Now I get to show my expertise!" Aaron was smiling, holding the photo strip in one hand and Robert's hand in the other. He listened to Robert speaking with such confidence, he secretly adored it but he never told Robert about it. In this weak state, Aaron was not paying attention, the wind got a little blustery and slipped the photos out of his hand, carrying them away in a gust. "Oh no!" Aaron slipped away quickly trying to catch the photos but they had been carried too high already. He threw his fist down in anger and putting his hands on his waist, puffing air out of his cheeks. Robert walked up to his side "oh damn it."  
"I'm sorry. I should of put them in my pocket or something, I'm so stupid." Aaron stared at the ground, kicking some of the grit about. "Hey come on now, it was only a few photos, nothing to beat yourself up about." Robert put his hands on Aaron's arms, leaning down so he could still look at Aaron's face, despite it being lowered. "Yeah but you liked them photos n' I've just gone and lost em."  
"Aaron." He stepped a little closer. "Look at me." Aaron pulled his head up with a look of sadness on his face. "Those photos were lovely but why would I be so bothered about losing them when I have the adorable man on them right next to me now?" Aaron stayed silent, curling his bottom lip under the top one before fulling rolling his bottom lip under the top. "You aren't stupid, you haven't disappointed me, ya hear? Now come on, put a smile back on that face." Robert kissed Aaron's lips, sparking a half smile on Aaron's face. "Lets go watch me be excellent at hook-a-duck." He grabbed Aaron's hand, walking him over to the stall. Robert still saw a hint of sadness in Aaron's face. He looked up at the prizes and saw a gigantic teddy hanging, it was all fluffy and was peach in colour with a little yellow ribbon tied in a bow around its neck. "Hey, Aaron, see that teddy there?"  
"Yeah I see it."  
"Bet you I'll win that." A proper smile finally appeared on Aaron's face.  
"Alright then, tenner sound good?" asked Aaron.  
"You're on." replied Robert with determination. He hooked the first duck with ease and it didn't take long until he got the second one hooked. Aaron started looking at Robert, he putting his hand over his mouth, waiting to see if he hooked the third one. He got a hook on one but it wobbled a little as he was carrying it through the air. Aaron's eyes widened as he was slightly hoping the duck would fall, unfortunately it didn't. Robert clapped his hands together before looking over at Aaron. "Told you." He winked before turning his head back "Ah yes, I'll have the teddy." He pointed up to it, the stall owner took it off the hook and handed it over. "Thank you." The owner smiled before going to attend to another person around the other side. "Well, what do you think? Isn't it adorable?" Aaron smiled looking at Robert. "Okay, I'll admit it is."  
"Well I'm glad you like it, cause here you go." He extended his arms and handed the teddy over to Aaron. Aaron was puzzled for a moment, wondering what Robert was doing. "I won it for you. I don't like seeing you upset, Aaron, I wanted to do something to cheer you up, so take it, I know you want toooo."  
"Nah, nah! Its yours! I don't want to steal it from you."  
"I would feel a lot better if you had it. Please Aaron?" Despite Aaron's hardened personality he always cracked when it came to Robert. "Alright! I'll have it." He took the teddy which made Robert move closer as Aaron cupped one of his arms around the teddy. "Well uh, wheres my thank you?" Robert was smirking, looking at Aaron. Aaron put his free hand on Robert's left arm and kissed his lips. Once Aaron had leaned back Robert looked at him with a smitten gaze "You're welcome." Robert spoke softly, feeling content.

They continued the day, going on a handful of rides, such as the log flume and the river-rapids. Robert bought a picture from both. The river rapids were quite memorable; the dingy bounced quite aggressively against a rock, throwing Aaron onto Robert. They both laughed to themselves, Aaron was covering the teddy so it didn't get splashed and Robert was hugging Aaron, stopping him from getting splashed. It was here that Robert came up with a new nickname for Aaron, The Dingy Dingle. They had taken a break to sit down and enjoy a snack. Robert had some candy floss whilst Aaron had a hot dog. "My, you mucky pup, you got tomato sauce on your face."  
"What? Where?" Aaron was feeling around trying to wipe it away with his sweaters' sleeve.  
"Here." Robert wiped away the sauce, as he did he placed his hand on Aaron's cheek. Aaron smiled, putting his hand on Robert's. "I'm really glad we came here today, it was a really nice break. With all of this happening with Gordon...I really needed a break...I aren't ready to face him when we go back..."  
"Hey, today is about us, and only us. Lets not talk about that... _man._ " Aaron intensified his grip on Robert's hand. "Thank you...for everything today."  
"Well we aren't even finished yet! I have one more ride that I want to go on before we leave." Robert smiled, slightly grinning.  
"Well we best finish this food then, aye?" Aaron spied his chance and cheekily took the last bite out of Robert's candy floss as he had already finished his hot dog. "I'll get you back for that!" Robert licked Aaron's cheek. "Ack, gross!" Aaron laughed, wiping his cheek whilst looking at Robert beginning to crease with laughter. After he had recovered from his laughing, Robert wiped the tears of laughter away. "Well, considering _someone_ just finished off my candy floss, I guess we can head to the last ride. Lets go!" Robert threw the stick in the bin next to him. Without hesitation, Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him off the bench, rushing him towards the ride.

##  **Chapter four: Soft lad**

"Ta da!" Robert pointed at the tunnel of love. Aaron couldn't help but laugh to himself, quite hysterically. "What's so funny?"  
"Oh nothing...Its just before I left I said to Diane that you, being the soft lad you are would take me on the tunnel of love, I didn't actually expect you to!"  
"Well, I'm glad my boyfriend knows me well." He placed his open hand in Aaron's and kissed him. Robert couldn't resist, he pulled his hands up and placed them on Aaron's cheeks, embracing him. Aaron had really missed being this intimate with Robert so held onto the moment for a while before backing up. "Shouldn't we be doing this on the ride?" He smiled looking up at Robert who was smirking himself. "Oh you are so good at tempting me." Robert grabbed Aaron's hand; this time, it was Robert leading the charge with his excitement getting the better of him. There was luckily no queue for the ride and they were able to instantly get in one of the carts. The carts were a soft pink, they had two swans modelled on the back of them, with the swan's heads meeting in the shape of an heart. They ascended into the tunnel, it was respectably dim lighted, like a tunnel of love should be. The only lights were a calm neon pink, casting pink highlights over Robert and Aaron's heads. Aaron grabbed Robert by his jacket once more and continued their moment that he left hanging outside. He stopped, hovering over Robert's lips, looking up into his eyes "I've really missed this Robert, I've really missed being with you..."  
"I don't always like to turn things into a competition but I'm pretty sure I've been missing you more." Aaron could just about see Robert's gleaming smile in the dim light. Aaron rested his head on Robert's chest, snuggling up to him like a puppy. "Thank you, for everything you have done for me. Today wouldn't of been this amazing without you." Robert kissed Aaron's forehead before wrapping his arm around Aaron and stroking his shoulder. "And you say I'm the soft lad, heh." Robert placed his head on Aaron's and they rode out the rest of the tunnel cuddled up to each other.

After they had finished the ride in the tunnel of love they headed back to the car. Robert threw the keys to Aaron "Well, seems you are the adept driver out of us both." Aaron stood still for a moment behind the car with the keys. He rustled them about looking at Robert before throwing them back. "Nah, you seem decent at driving, I guess." He grinned looking at Robert, who was a little shocked. "Besides, I'm shattered, andddd..." He stepped closer to Robert. "I've got to hold onto the teddy, I wouldn't want to disappoint my boyfriend, he won me this you know?" Robert gasped, sarcastically.  
"Did he? Oh I wouldn't of known, did he by any chance win it by hooking ducks?" Aaron returned the gasp "How did you know?" He acted surprised, obviously as a joke.  
"Lucky guess." Robert gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek before walking around to the drivers side. He got in the car and Aaron soon got in the passenger's side. The engine purred as Robert turned the key in the ignition. "Next time, I'm going have to take you on that roller coaster" said Robert as he was reversing.  
"Oh, good luck with that one." replied Aaron  
"But you can't disappoint your boyfriend, can you?" questioned Robert. Aaron sighed before looking at Robert.  
"Guess I had that one coming too?"  
"Oh yes, Aaron." They drove off the car park, heading back home, after what was the best day they have had together in what felt like forever.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this depiction I made of Robron's day out to the theme park! I had a load of fun imagining all of this.


End file.
